Haley
Haley es una NPC del pueblo. Es una de las disponibles para contraer matrimonio en Stardew Valley. Ella era una chica popular en la secundaria, es fanática de la moda y le gusta sacar fotos con su cámara al aire libre. Personalidad * Es una de las pocas/pocos que cambian su personalidad mientras avances tu relación con ella: al principio pensará que la moda es lo importante y que no le gusta el pueblo por ser pequeño, pero después dice que quiere donar su ropa sobrante a caridad, y dirá que le gusta el pueblo porque si fuera grande no seria una comunidad. Eventos de amistad Archivo:Two Hearts.png Dos corazones: ' ''Entra a la casa de Haley de las 9 a la 12 am. * Haley y su hermana Emily discuten por tener que limpiar los cojines, es el turno de limpiar de Haley, pero Haley se niega a limpiar, tu debes decir algo para que una de las 2 limpie: * "Stop whining and just clean it!" ("¡Para de quejarte y solo límpialo!") Haley se enfurece y Emily limpia el sofá.(-50 puntos de amistad) * "Haley, why not have this be your one weekly job?" ("Haley, ¿por qué no haces que este sea tu trabajo semanal?") Las dos concuerdan.(+30 puntos de amistad) * "Emily, take the high road and do it this time" ("Emily, no te hagas problemas y limpia esta vez") Haley se pone en desacuerdo y le dice al jugador que está siendo infantil.(-30 puntos de amistad) Video: thumb|none|400px Archivo:Four Hearts.png '''Cuatro corazones Entra a la casa de Haley de las 9 am a las 12am. * Te encuentras con Haley en la cocina tratando de abrir una jarra, ella te pregunta si puedes abrirla: * "Si" (+30 puntos de amistad) * "No" (-30 puntos de amistad) Al abrirla nos dirá que somos mas fuertes de lo que parecemos, y en los siguientes días te dirá que tiene una nueva herramienta para abrir jarras. Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dit9_b_2sBo Archivo:Six Hearts.png Seis corazones Ve a la playa de 10 am a las 4 pm, durante cualquier época del año excepto en invierno. El tiempo no importa. * Haley se encuentra sola llorando en la playa, el jugador le habla y ella le cuenta que ha perdido su brazalete de su abuela. (en su imagen lo lleva puesto, cosa que debe ser un error de ConcernedApe): * "Relájate, ¡te compraré otro nuevo!" (-30 puntos de amistad) * "Enserio lo siento..." (+50 puntos de amistad) El brazalete está al lado de la cabaña de Elliot cerca de el puente roto. Al devolvérselo te dará un abrazo y te dirá que no olvidará lo que hiciste. Archivo:Eight Hearts.png Ocho Corazones Ve a Cindersap forest durante cualquier época excepto invierno. Te encontraras con Haley tomando algunas fotos cerca de el rancho de Marnie. Ella vera unas vacas, y te preguntara si le ayudaras a sacarse unas fotos con las vacas. Subirá a una vaca y se termina cayendo y manchando con tierra. A pesar De Todo, Haley se ríe y le parecerá gracioso. Archivo:Ten Hearts.png Diez Corazones Entra a casa de Haley cuando ella este ahí. Haley te enseña su habitación oscura para revelar fotografías: *"¡Se ve bien!" (+10 puntos de amistad) *"¿Y qué hace?" (No afecta la amistad) *"He visto mejores." (-50 puntos de amistad) Haley te pregunta qué hacer ahora: *"Ofrecerse para ayudar a decorar la habitación." (No afecta la amistad) Termina la escena y pones en desacuerdo a Haley. *"Dar una excusa y dejar el lugar." (No afecta la amistad...) *"Tratar de besarla." Haley responde "Oh, (Tu nombre)... Estuve esperando tanto para que hicieras eso. Un momento..." Haley apaga la luz y la habitación se oscurece, menos la parte donde están Haley y el jugador, acercándose cada vez más para un beso, y el evento termina. Si hablas con Haley justo después de la escena, dirá "Eso estuvo bien" con su retrato ruborizado. Categoría:Aldeanos